Back to School
by Angel Es Moi
Summary: My First Lizze McGuire Fic...please R&R...gimme some ideas :)
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea, I don't own any of this, blah blah, you know how it goes lol  
  
CH 1: Before School Rituals  
  
I stood in front of my mirror, trying to decide what to wear. Today was the big day, my first day as a Sophomore. Sure, it wasn't as big as it had been to enter high school, but then again it was sort of better than being a freshman. No more jokes about us being the "little fish". And this year Homecoming wouldn't be as bad, I guess. I mean, I heard after the whole fiasco with the gummy worm throwing last year, they were going to have stricter rules about what torture the underclassmen could endure.  
  
br  
  
My phone rang, and I ran to pick it up. "Miranda?" I ask hopefully.  
  
br  
  
"Guess again." a male voice says on the other line. I smile. Gordo, of course. Okay, so he may not be able to help me with what to wear, but he might help her get over some of her nervousness.  
  
br  
  
"Oh hey Gordo...I was hoping Miranda would call and help me pick out something to wear." Lizzie explained, "So are you ready for school?" Lizzie asked cheerily, going to her closet.  
  
br  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gordo said reluctantly, "I just can't believe that they wouldn't put me into TV production."  
  
br  
  
"Oh come on Gordo," I said impatiently, trying to pull a shirt off a hanger. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed by him, or the shirt, "They already said that they accept only like 2 sophomores. You'll get it next year." I paused for a moment, smirking to myself, "Besides your gonna get to have drama with me! That'll be fun, won't it."  
  
br  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gordo replied, "Well I'll see you soon, I have to go eat breakfast."  
  
br  
  
"Oh, yea!" I said, "You and Miranda are coming over here so we can walk to school together, right?" I had completely forgot about that. Maybe, if all else failed, Miranda would get here a little early and could help me with my clothing choices.  
  
br  
  
"Yeah. So I'll see you then." he said, hanging up. I threw the phone on my bed, and pulled out a skirt. Pairing it with the shirt I grabbed earlier, I looked in the mirror with a smile. "Perfect" I said. SUddently Matt barged through the door, "Hello? Don't you know how to knock?" I said in annoyance.  
  
br  
  
"I do, but I don't think you deserve that curtisy." Matt snapped back. I had to admire him, he was learing bigger words and really growing up.  
  
br  
  
"Whatever dirtbag. Just leave me alone so I can get ready, okay?" I told him with a snarl, pushing him towards the door.  
  
br  
  
"I only came in to tell you mom wants you downstairs in ten minutes!" he said as I slammed the door in his face. I just rolled my eyes and put on my outfit, a short sleeved button up black shirt and a short khaki skirt. It wasn't dressy, but it was cute enough to be first day of school material. I grabbed my favorite black sandals out of the bottom of my closet and slipped them on, then headed downstairs.  
  
br  
  
As I was nearing the end of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I opened it. "Well you're fast." I said with a smile as I let Gordo in.  
  
br  
  
But he didn't come in, "Miranda already left. I called her once I got off the phone with you." I frowned, puzzled. We always walked to school together, the three of us. "Her mom said something about her walking to school with Ethan Craft?" Gordo said, assuming I would know something about this.  
  
br  
  
Usually he was pretty perceptive, but this time he was wrong. I had no clue what this was about. "She's in my homeroom," I said, "I'll talk to her about it then I guess." I turned in the direction of my mom and yelled back at her, "Mom, I'm going to school!"  
  
And so the first day begins...this is sort of weird. I've been walking to school with Miranda and Gordo since I was eight, and now it's just me and Gordo. That's not bad, I guess...but still, different. I was definately going to have to talk to Miranda in homeroom.  
  
br  
  
[[hey guys hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter of my first ever Lizze McGuire fic! Please R&R so I can think of how to continue the story!]] 


	2. Ch 2

I walked into homeroom, scouring the room for Miranda. I saw her sitting in the back with...Kate? Whoa, hold the phone. I blinked a few times and shook my head. This definately could not be right. Miranda and Kate are like...worst enemies. Even worse than me and Matt. So why, praytell, was Miranda sitting with Kate, talking to Kate, and, dare I say it? Laughing at something that Kate had just said.  
  
Yup. I am definately in the twilight zone.  
  
I made my way to the back of the classroom, and stopped by Miranda's desk. "Miranda? A word?"  
  
"Um, sorry Lizzie. But Miranda is too busy to talk to you." Kate said in a pointed way. I threw a look in her direction, but didn't say anything in return. Didn't seem worth the time.  
  
"I was talking to Miranda." I said without even looking in her direction. "Where were you this morning?" I asked her, crossing my arms across my chest defensively. This was definately not a good start to the first day of school.  
  
"Um, well, Ethan offered to walk me to school." Miranda said, looking down at her desk top, not wanting to meet my eye, "and besides, I needed to get here early so I could talk to Kate about cheerleading."  
  
Okay, those words did not just come out of Miranda's mouth. No flipping way she was going to be a cheerleader. I mean, we are not the kind of people that are cheerleaders. We are the people who aspire to be cheerleaders, but instead end up arguing with Kate. It is like our destiny in life.  
  
"Fine, whatever" I say, going to sit in the front of the room. Miranda seems like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't. Well that is just fine. She can go ahead and become a cheerleader if she wants. It isn't as if I don't have other friends.  
  
Wait, I don't have other friends. Well, I do, but not close friends. More like mere aquaintences. Oh, this is definately not good.  
  
The time spent in homeroom was excruciatingly long. I sat there doodling on a piece of paper. Finally, they gave us our locker assignments so we could go put our books up. On my way there, I ran into Gordo(almost literally. There are a lot of corners that you can turn in this school that leave blind spots for you). "You are not going to believe this!" I said, eyes wide.  
  
"Uh oh. What's up? Did you talk to Miranda?" Gordo asked.  
  
"No. Kate did most of the talking. It seems Miranda is becoming a cheerleader! A Cheerleader! Can you believe this?" I said, using my frantic hand motions for emphasis, which almost caused me to knock over a poor freshman. I really need to work on not almost hitting people, I know.  
  
"well maybe Miranda has a good reason for this. Did you ask her?" Gordo asked as he walked with me to my locker.  
  
"No. I didn't get the chance. KAte was there and making remarks to me..." I trailed off, still mad.  
  
When we reached my locker I tossed all my books in haphazardly. I'm not one for organization, becuase I figure the books are going to get messy anyways, so why try?  
  
"Listen, I have to get to 1st period," Gordo said, "It's in the trailers, and we are about as humanly far away from them as possible right now. I'll see you in Drama?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" I said absentmindedly. As I walked back to class, I try to think positive thoughts. Trying to think exactly how I was going to make it through the year if my best friend had turned into a rah rah girl. 


	3. Ch 3

Comment Corner  
  
tvlover11: Haha well I'm basing the school off of my school's layout, and they're too cheap to build a new building, so we've got trailers. So so does there school.  
  
A/N:  
  
just to let ya'll know, some of the more whacked stuff is actually based on my life...haha gotta base this stuff on something, ya know? so if things seem a little strange its cause I tried to combine my life with the show :-P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show, but I own(thus far) Jake, haha, read and you'll see!  
  
CH 3  
  
I had made it through the first two periods of the day to study hall before the toll of the first day of school had started to kick in. I was ready to spend a period sleeping, or doodling, or hopefully talking to someone I knew in this class.  
  
And in walks Ethan Craft. He was still a little dense sometimes, but he had gotten better over the past couple of years. I mean, don't get me wrong, I sometimes wonder at the mystifying levels of his dense-ness, but he was getting better. I finally gave up liking him, too. At a certain point, I realized, wow, I need someone a bit more on my intelligence level.  
  
"Lizzie!" he says, coming over to sit by me. Aie. This ought to be fun...not.  
  
"Hey Ethan." I say, putting on my best smile, "I didn't know you were taking study hall."  
  
"Yea well anything to get out of a real class, right?" he said with a laugh, "So why didn't you want to walk to school this morning?"  
  
"Huh?" I say, eyebrows raised. "You and Miranda walked together and didn't tell me, remember?"  
  
"No, that isn't what happened. At least I don't think that's what happened." Hmmm...this ought to be interesting. Maybe all of this was a huge misunderstanding. "Last night Kate said that you were leaving early to do something and Miranda had no one to walk to school with so I went with her."  
  
I scowled. Well of course Kate had something to do with this. I should have figured. I sighed in defeat, "Well, she must have been confused." I finally said.  
  
Just then a really cute guy walked into the room. Okay, how has I missed him before? "Ethan!" he said, coming over to sit by us, "What's up man?"  
  
'Not much. How was Costa Rica, I heard you went this summer."  
  
"Yea it was tight man, good waves all around." he told him. Finally, a little annoyed that Ethan had forgotten my existence, I cleared my throat.  
  
"Oh, dude, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Jake." he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Justin" I said with a smile, "I don't think I've seen you around before, did you go to this school last year?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." he said, "I didn't think you had gone here last year, cause I would have definately remembered you." Ah, flirting. This could definately make study hall a good class.  
  
I was about to try to come up with something coy to say back when the teacher called out attention. Mrs. Oceander. What kind of name is that? [one I just made up, thank you very much, haha]. She actually gave us assigned seats. La-ame. But it wasn't that bad, actually. I ended up sitting between Jake and Ethan.  
  
I looked over at Jake out of the corner of my eye. He was definately good looking, in that mischevious sort of way. He was pretty tall, maybe 5'10 or 5'11, I couldn't exactly be sure. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair and this look on his face like he had just done something that he shouldn't have(as i said, mischevious). He looked athletic, but not like one of the football players. Besides, if he were one of them, I probably would have recognized him. No, more like someone that ran track. The boy definately had crush potential.  
  
As I said, this was going to be an interesting class. 


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4  
  
Okay, so maybe Study hall isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be. Turns out our teacher is a modern day nazi. She is like so mean, it isn't even funny. I didn't know that Study hall teachers were capable of being mean. Or giving us lectures, either. I just thought they were supposed to sit there and let us go about our own business, but I guess this lady wanted to change all of those rules. When I walked out of the room, I shook my head, sort of in a daze. I walked down to my locker to get my book for my next class. Which according to my schedule would be English. Ah, maybe there is hope. English is my best subject. I've actually come to realize that I like writing a lot. It is fun to express my ideas on paper. And reading isn't all that bad either.  
  
"Wow, did that lady talk about her cats enough?" Jake asked as he, Ethan and I stopped by the lockers. Wait, Jake's was only a few down from mine. And we pretty much had lockers by the same people that we did last year. How did I not notice this guy before?  
  
"hey, you know what the awesomest prank would be?" Ethan said to Jake, "We could set her cats on fire!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and interupted before this plan took off, "If either of you do that, I will never speak to you again!" I said, then added, "besides, how would you find her house to get the cats?" They both paused to contemplate this, and I made a break for it, leaving them behind. I shook my head. How did I get stuck with two really cute, really odd guys?  
  
As I neared room 203 to go to English, I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around, thinking it might be Miranda with an explanation of this morning. But nope, it was Brooke. I had met her last year through mutual aquaintences, though we weren't really close or anyting.  
  
"Brookie! whats up?" I said with a smile. If Miranda was going to ditch me, I might as well try to make as many new friends as possible.  
  
"Not much...do you have this class right now?" she said, pointing to the door.  
  
"Yup. you?" I asked back.  
  
"Uh huh. I was hoping to find another girl that was going to be in this class, everyone that I talked to that is in here is a guy." she explained.  
  
"Really? Who else has this class?" I asked, interested. Actually, I'm always interested whenever Brooke mentions boys, because she is just one of those people who somehow ends up with a lot of really hot guy friends that she is more than happy to set you up with. Having Brooke around definately would not be a bad idea.  
  
"Well, let me think." She said, tilting her head to the side, "Wait, why think. We can just go inside and see who is there." She proceeded to pull the door open and usher me in. The teacher looked us over and then rolled her eyes in disgust. She probably thought that Brooke and I were going to end up being the bobble head dolls of the class. You know what I'm talking about. They are the girls that are always giggling at the guys jokes, getting in trouble for talking, and barely passing. Every class has them.  
  
Well she was in for a suprise. Brooke and I took our seats and looked around. "Oh, God, there are only four girls in this class?" I said in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I told you! This is gonna either be the best class of our lives, or the worst." Brooke whispered back just as the bell rang.  
  
The teacher started her speech, the usual one about how this class was going to be talking about world literature, blah, blah, blah. I looked around the room, suprised to see Gordo in the far corner. If he had told me he was going to be in this class, obviously I had forgotten. There was a really cute guy from the football team up near the front(see, I told you I knew who was on the football team and who wasn't). For the most part I didn't recognize that many people.  
  
Suddenly the teacher was splitting us up into groups, something about brainstorming ideas for an essay. Fun, fun. I ended up in a group with Brooke and three guys I did not recognize at all. We let the boys pick our subject. Capital Punishment. We all sat there coming up with cons for it, or at least trying to, becuase that was the position we had decided to take. The guys were just not seeming to get this, and kept coming up with pros for it as well.  
  
Finally the teacher called our attention again. She asked for people to go up and explain their groups point. Somehow Brooke and I got roped into doing it for our group. Seeing as how we didn't really have a good point, she looked down on us. Hey lady, it ain't my fault I'm working with incompetents, I felt like saying. Plus, the cute football player was complaining that we had stolen his groups idea.  
  
After a few minutes of Brooke and I trying to defend our points, she finally told us to sit down, a look of disgust on her face. Well this just wasn't going to do. I hated when I looked like a fool in front of the class.  
  
Only third period and I already had a goal: to prove to this lady I wasn't just a blond twit. 


End file.
